Black Star: Distortion
by x-SystemRestore
Summary: "There will always be someone that will share your burden and pain. That way...you won't get hurt as much. They will be your Tiny Bird." Pokemon x BRS crossover
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **_Hello everyone. _

_As some of you may or may not know, yes I do have a lot of unfinished stories on here. (Well, I'm in the process of finishing them.) But I simply could not, I repeat, COULD NOT let this idea go from my head and it just about drove me insane trying to get it down somewhere. Yes, I DID start to draw a few manga pages for this crossover (for those that have me added on DeviantArt), but sadly, I am not that experienced in drawing just yet. Plus, writing is much faster than drawing, so in order to get a proper plotline straight as well as get down my ideas before they fly away, I'm writing it out on here._

_Yes, this is a crossover fic and yes, I did write a few crossovers a long, long time ago. I know there's a stigma attached to crossover fics, that stigma being many of them don't make sense or they're just amazingly cringe-worthy. Well, I'm hoping that you guys will give this crossover fic a chance and hopefully it won't make you cringe as much as the other ones on this site. _

_This is a crossover between Black Rock Shooter and Pokemon, however, none of the core characters from Black Rock Shooter will be present in this fic. Yes, that means no Mato, no Yomi, no Dead Master, no Black Rock Shooter herself. Actually, there will be a Dead Master and Black Rock Shooter, but..._

_I guess you'll just have to read to find out. :] _

_As for the Pokemon-verse, this fic will be following the two characters Steven Stone and Wallace (from Generation III). I guess this will also be slightly AU because they will be much, much younger than how they are in the actual series. _

_In addition to all that, I will be following the BRS anime plotline. Not so much as to follow it to the "T", but following it. I will be adding in some of my own stuff in just so that it can still fit the Pokemon-verse nicely. _

_With all that said, hope you guys enjoy! Please leave feedback and reviews! I know you're not supposed to be submitting "second-hand" work onto FF, but I'm using this like a little "rough draft" before I re-start my manga. _

_Please, do enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Black Star: Distortion<strong>

**Prologue - Creation of the Tiny Bird**

_"I want to be brave..."_

It hurt. There was a deep pain in his chest and he could not get rid of it. He wanted nothing more than for it to go away.

_"...How can I be brave? Isn't it something that you're born with?" _

"We're very sorry for your loss, Mr. Stone."

"Thank you. I appreciate that you came here for her."

Steven could hear his father talking to one of his workers behind him. However, the small boy did not pay any attention to them. Instead, he continued to keep his soft, teal eyes focused on the portrait of his deceased mother in front of him on the altar. He felt confused, frightened, and overwhelmed.

But most of all, he felt hurt.

_"It hurts..." _

His lips trembled slightly from the threat of tears, but he bit down on them and quelled himself. No...he couldn't cry in front of all these people.

_"Steven...you can cry if you want to. Who said boys couldn't cry?" _

His mother's voice sounded so clear in his head. It sounded as if she was right next to him. He knew that it was impossible, but he turned his head to the right and left, a small part of him hoping to see his mother again.

_"It's okay Steven..." _

The silver haired boy turned sharply on the heels of his dress shoes and ran out of the funeral home. He could hear the other guests and his father trying to stop him from behind, but he refused to stop. He refused to let anyone see the tears that he was shedding.

As soon as he swung open the door, the bitterly cold air nipped at his skin. Overcast and cold, such an unusual weather forecast for Hoenn.

He ran and he ran, further and further away. The tears were already pouring heavily from his fearful, confused eyes and he did not want to let anyone see, not even his own father.

Eventually, he came to a small pond which was secluded from the rest of the cemetery by dozens of thorny rosebushes. He carefully slipped in between the rosebushes and knelt down at the banks of the pond. There, he cried all he wanted because he knew that no one could see him or find him.

_"It hurts." _

Steven clutched at his chest and let his small tears fall to the grass below him.

_"I don't want this pain anymore. It's too much!" _

He closed his teal eyes tightly and found himself reminiscing his mother again.

* * *

><p><em>"Do you know why the Tiny Bird flies, Steven?" <em>

_"Why Mommy?" _

_"Because, it will fall out of the sky if it stops. That's why it must keep flying." She smiled down at Steven, who stared up at her with his big, round, curious eyes. "You mustn't stop flying, Steven. No matter what." _

_"But...I can't fly, Mommy," Steven stated, utterly confused with what she said. _

_She giggled at him, then gently stroked the top of his head. "What I mean is...there will be many hardships and challenges in your life, Steven. But you can't let those bring you down." _

_"Eh?" He felt her bring him into her arms. _

_"There will be hardships, but there will always be someone that will take on your sadness and pain." _

_"Then...won't they get hurt?" _

_He heard her laugh softly in his ear. "Never, because you'll share it. That way, both of you won't get hurt as much." _

* * *

><p>"Someone...else?" Steven whispered to himself, looking over the edge and down at the shallow pond. He saw his reflection. His tear-soaked face, his frightened eyes...<p>

"To share my burden...?"

He blinked and then widened his eyes in shock. There, reflected in the pond, was not him. There were similarities between him and the figure reflected in the pond.

Their hair styles resembled each other's, but the figure in the pond had dark, black hair, in contrast to Steven's silvery hair. Their eyes were of the same color, although the man reflected in the pond had a more vibrant teal hue in his eyes and more obviously, the man in the reflection looked much more older.

Steven, more confused than ever with what he saw, reached down to touch the surface. Who...?

He saw the black haired man looking back at him with a solemn expression. However, solemn as it was, Steven saw that the man had tears streaking down his face, just like him.

His small hand finally made contact with the pond's surface, making the water ripple. As soon as the water returned to its calm state, Steven blinked again when he saw the mysterious figure no longer reflected in the water. His own reflection was staring back at him again.

"Who...was that...?" he asked softly, growing slightly frightened with the situation. Was it a deceased spirit he saw? Was it someone trying to contact him from beyond the grave?

Seeing as how he was in a cemetery, all of these options seemed logical.

Letting his 9 year old imagination run wild, Steven shot up from his seat and ran back towards the funeral home. His pace slowed down and he tried to catch his breath before he got into the building. He didn't want anyone raising questions as to why he looked so frightened and out of breath.

"Steven!" he heard his father exclaim as he walked into the main room. "Are you alright?"

The boy nodded and feigned a smile.

Mr. Stone breathed a sigh of relief, placing his hand on his chest. He knelt down in front of his son and whispered under his breath, "I know...it's not fair, isn't it?"

Steven remained silent, unwilling to admit it.

"But, it's okay, Steven." He took his son into his arms. "It's not fair that we had to lose her, but if your mother was here...I'm sure that she wouldn't want us to be falling behind because of her. Right?"

Bringing his hands up to hug back his father, Steven buried his face in the man's shoulder and sniffled softly.

"She'd want to see you grow up to be a fine young man."

Steven could hear his father start to cry and in turn, he felt his own tears starting to fall down his face as well. He nodded against his father's shoulder and let out a soft voice in agreement.

Regardless of the other guests in the room, they held each other in comfort; not that anyone really gave them any rude attention. They had just lost a loved one after all.

Finally, Mr. Stone pulled away and smiled at Steven. "We should continue the service, shouldn't we? Your mother would have wanted that."

Steven nodded in agreement. He watched as his father turned around back towards the rest of the guests and bring their attention towards him. In the meantime, something caught Steven's eye.

Towards his right, there was a hallway and at the end of it was a full length mirror hanging on the wall. What should have been reflected should have been himself, but instead he saw the same black haired man from earlier at the pond.

However, this time he didn't feel frightened by the man. In fact, he felt comforted. Steven kept his gaze on the reflection of the black cloaked man and the man kept his eyes on him. Finally, the man closed his beautiful teal eyes and bowed his head, breaking their mutual gaze. He turned and walked away, his black and white lined coat trailing behind him.

Steven saw a white star emblem on his back and he reminded himself that he would never forget that star.

"Never..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **_Yehp. So tell me what you guys think! _

_It's going to be easier for me to draw the pages if I write everything down first. Then I can get the pictures in my head more better. _

_Hope you guys will give this crossover a chance!_


	2. The Beginnings Of Friendship

**Black Star: Distortion **

**Chapter 2 - The Beginnings of Friendship**

_3 years later..._

* * *

><p>A proud smile made its way across his face as he looked at his reflection in the full-body mirror. He carefully brushed at his neatly cut silver hair gently with his finger tips. His hand went down to pat at the lapel of his black and white lined school blazer. He adjusted his tie for the fifth time and then finally grinned.<p>

"Okay!" he exclaimed at himself before sharply turning on his heels and grabbing his brown schoolbag from his desk.

Excitedly, he ran out of his room and ran down stairs towards the dining room.

"Oh, Steven! You're up early," he heard his father say to him as he arrived at the table. "Excited for your first day of school?"

"Yep!" Steven reached over to his plate and grabbed the buttery hot toast. "I'm going now!" he said, biting down on the toast and holding it in his mouth.

"Ah wait! Young master!" a middle-aged maid called out after him.

Mr. Stone chuckled softly and smiled. "Let him leave, Catherine. He's just excited for his first day of school. It's the first time he's attending school with other kids, after all."

* * *

><p>He was out of breath as he ran down the busy streets of Rustboro, but that didn't slow him down. Instead, he ran faster, his energy coming from his own excitement for the new school year. Who would he meet? What would his teachers be like?<p>

Steven giggled to himself. Just the mere thought of it made him nearly unable to contain his anxiety. However, he knew that he was early for school and so, he made his way towards the very northern area of Rustboro, where there was a sandy beach.

The brisk, refreshing ocean scent filled his senses once his neat black shoes made contact with the loose sand. Steven looked out at the clear blue ocean and let out a content sigh. It relaxed him and brought him to a peaceful state of mind. Naturally, it made this his most favorite spot in the city.

He walked on the sand for a bit, even walking up to the foaming waves. He stood close enough to the ocean so that he could see the sparkling water, but he stayed far enough so that he didn't get his shoes wet. In the distance, Steven could see a spout of water flying up into the air and his teal eyes widened in wonder.

"Wow," he whispered, "that must be...a Wailord?" Steven smiled when he saw a series of smaller spouts and figured that there must be a group of them just offshore. It was considered lucky to have seen such a sight and this made the silver haired boy smile even more.

"Maybe...I'll meet a new person today?" he asked himself. He laughed and checked the watch on his right wrist. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he exclaimed in surprise, "ah! I'm going to be late!"

Kicking up a little bit of sand, Steven ran up the sand dunes and back into the city.

In a few minutes, he arrived in front of the school's main entrance, out of breath and panting heavily. Steven stood in front of the school gates, catching his breath.

"Is he alright?" he heard a few girls whisper to each other as they passed him.

Steven immediately straightened up and blushed in embarrassment. He cleared his throat and started to follow the other kids into the school. However, he stopped when he saw a peculiar man in his peripheral vision.

Just a few feet away from the school gates, there was a lavishly dressed man in many laces and decorations. He wore a long blue coat and Steven thought he looked like a performer. He was talking to a little boy, maybe the same age as Steven. The boy had bright green-blue hair and he was tall with a slim build. Steven saw him speak to the man and then turn around to wave goodbye.

Steven flinched when him and the other boy locked eyes.

_"He looks so pretty..."_

The aqua haired boy lowered his crystal blue eyes, shyly breaking their gaze, then walked into the school yard. Steven watched him until he walked into the main building.

"I wonder if he'll be in the same class..."

Steven silently wished for this to be true. He felt an urging need to get closer to the other boy, perhaps befriending him.

* * *

><p>It was desolate and dreary. The skies were painted in a dark grey with some hues of blue here and there.<p>

There was a single man lying down on the dusty ground. His deep teal eyes stared up at the colorless sky, without any sort of visible expression on his face. A slight wind stirred in the bleak environment, gently brushing aside his black bangs across his forehead.

Suddenly, there was a low rumbling sound, disturbing the deathly silence.

The black haired man slowly stood up as the ground underneath him rumbled. His eyes looked down at the colorless ground and saw the loose pebbles and rocks starting to jitter and jump around excitedly. The ground then split and cracked. Tiny hairline cracks started, then quickly widened into deeper cracks.

As one of the cracks ran underneath the sole of his black boots, he could see a red light coming from the ground.

Finally, the ground underneath him gave way as he was swallowed up by the earth. However, he didn't panic, nor show any signs of surprise. Instead, he looked down as he fell into the seemingly bottomless pit and narrowed his teal eyes at the sight of a red eye.

It blinked and gazed at him from at the bottom of the hole, as if it were observing him.

As he continued to fall, the black cloaked man brought his hand up over his head. A blue aura surrounded his right hand. Immediately, bits and pieces of metal and parts began forming and assembling themselves around his hand and forearm. Eventually they brought themselves together to form a huge, black cannon-like gun.

The red eye blinked again, still staring at him as he brought it down and aimed. The gun whirred and the barrel of it glowed before it shot out a powerful surge of energy.

It hit the eye directly in the center, creating a loud explosion. Debris and smoke instantly flew up and filled the surrounding air.

The man landed on his feet at the center of the crater that he created. His cannon made a little sound as he stood up. Still feeling an ominous atmosphere, he tilted his head back and glared when he saw the red eye now looking down at him. It was unharmed and untouched.

It blinked and fluttered its long eyelashes until it finally disappeared from his sight.

The cannon on his arm disappeared into particles of soft blue light. He kept his eyes scanning the top of the hole, on the lookout for the mysterious red eye that had been observing him. Eventually, he lowered his guard, seeing as how there was no one physically in the area.

There was no point of him staying there and trying to seek the mysterious red eye. He didn't have a particular destination in mind, not that he ever did in the first place.

He brought his hands back and pulled the hood of his coat over his head. Then he quietly walked away from the site into what seemed like a huge cavern. There were loose rocks falling down on him, hitting him on his shoulders and head, but the rocks were small and he paid no particular attention to them.

As he made his way through the tunnel, he saw what looked like a green-blue streak of light pass by his feet. It lingered in front of him for a while and he stared at it before it shot off further into the tunnel.

Narrowing his eyes, he followed, walking slowly behind it, feeling unexplainably drawn to this strange light.

* * *

><p>"Now then, shall we start with the introductions? Please say your name and perhaps what you're interested in."<p>

Steven looked down at the chart on his desk, which showed everyone's name and seating arrangements in the classroom. His light blue eyes trailed down the list over the various names. Then, discreetly, Steven peeked over his shoulder and looked at the boy that he had met at the front gates.

_"So, he turned out to be in the same class as me."_

The silver haired boy flinched when he was caught staring. The other boy's cool and calm blue eyes looked at him impassively before he looked back down at his desk.

"Steven?"

"Huh?" He turned back towards the front of the class and at the instructor.

"Could you please introduce yourself to the class?" she asked kindly.

"Oh! Uhm..." Steven nervously stood up from his seat and he could feel all the eyes of his classmates on him. However, he took a deep breath and managed to stammer out naively, "m-my name's Steven and I've been home-schooled since I was little so, this is my first time coming to an actual school! It's really exciting!" He blushed a little in embarrassment, when a few girls behind him giggled.

"Isn't he cute?" he could hear them whisper to each other.

The instructor giggled a little herself and said, "very well. Next person?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey, did you think about what club you're going to join?"<p>

It was a short break time as the instructors for their classrooms changed. Everyone was up and out of their seats, talking to other people. Steven assumed that they were all friends that had advanced through the grade levels together.

He looked back at the boy he met earlier, who's name he learned was Wallace, and saw that he was sitting alone at his desk, just quietly staring down. Steven pouted his lips a little, wondering if he should go and try to talk to him first. It did seem as though he was trying to purposely ignore him, but Steven wondered if it was just because of his shyness.

Coming to the decision that he should gather up the courage to talk to him, Steven inhaled sharply and got up from his seat. He walked over to Wallace's desk and exclaimed, "h-hi!"

Wallace raised his head to meet Steven. "Hi," he said back in a soft voice.

"Is your name, Wallace?"

He nodded.

"My name's Steven!"

There was a silence between them as Steven tried to bring up another topic to talk about.

"So...do you have a pokemon yet?"

Wallace nodded again. "A luvdisc," he replied.

"Really? I've never seen one! They're so rare! Can I see it?"

Surprised by how excited Steven was, Wallace widened his eyes, but then finally smiled when he realized that Steven must love pokemon a lot. "I would, but we can't bring pokemon to school."

"Oh right, I forgot." Steven dejectedly lowered his head. "That's such a strict rule!"

Wallace laughed softly, holding his hand up to his mouth. "I think so too."

The silver haired boy brightened up a little when they came to an agreement. "Are you planning to join any clubs?" he asked, trying to keep their conversation going.

"Yes. I was thinking about the coordinators' club."

"Oh, so you like pokemon contests? Do you have a routine already?"

The aqua haired boy nervously laced up his fingers. "Just a short one and it's not all that good...-"

"I'd really like to see it!" Steven exclaimed, smiling. "I'm sure it's amazing!"

"Ah..."

Steven curiously stared at Wallace, who suddenly seemed to have a befallen expression on his face. "Sorry, is that not okay?" he asked cautiously, wondering if he said something wrong.

"Actually..." Wallace balled up his fists, clenching at his black pants. He was hesitant and he couldn't even say why. He looked up at Steven, who had a worried expression on his face and decided to go with what he decided for now. "Actually, it's fine. There's a small studio at my house if you don't mind coming after school tomorrow. My luvdisc is there too, so you can play with her if you'd like."

"Really? I'd like that!"

Wallace smiled when he saw Steven smiling. However, his smile faded slowly as concern and worry began to eat away at his mind. His hands shook in fear underneath his desk for what he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

><p>"Alright you newbies, listen up!"<p>

He stared at the blond haired girl that stood before the dozens of boys that had signed up for the basketball club. Many questions ran through his head, but luckily, another boy asked it over her loud, commandeering voice.

"Excuse me, but isn't this boys' basketball? Why is our coach a girl?"

The blonde glared at the boy that asked the question and placed her free hand on her hips. "It's because I'm pretty sure I can play better than any of you! My name's Cynthia and you'd better not forget it either! I only want you to think of me as your coach! Call me or think of me as anything else and I'll drill you to death!"

Steven flinched when she sharply blew on the whistle around her neck, as did several of the other boys. He observed her as she paced back and forth in front of the group of new recruits. She was on the tall side compared to the other girls her age, maybe even a little taller than him. Many of the other boys that had come to sign up for basketball were also quite tall.

This gave Steven a slight encouragement. Perhaps he too could get taller by playing basketball.

"If any of you get hurt during our practices, you can just come over to our manager, N."

Cynthia patted the shoulder of a rather small boy with wild green hair. He greeted the group with a shy wave. "Nice to meet you," he said with a warm smile.

"Eh? N?" Steven widened his eyes. He peeked out from behind the boy that sat in front of him and saw that indeed it was N, his longtime friend. They met each other a few years ago at Rustboro's beach. Although Steven was homeschooled, the two still managed to remain close friends.

Their eyes met, quickly and briefly, but N still smiled happily at Steven.

Smiling back, Steven waved at the green haired boy discreetly, trying not to be caught "disrupting" their coach's speech.

"Now then!" Cynthia blew on her whistle sharply and pointed towards the double doors of the gym. "All you new recruits go jog three laps around the school yard!"

The group of boys protested and whined.

"Are you kidding me? We're not even sure if we want to join yet!"

"Are you going to make us run in our school uniforms?"

Annoyed, the blonde stepped forward and blew her whistle again. "Get out if you don't have the guts to join! If you do wish to join the basketball club, then I want three laps now!"

* * *

><p>Wallace looked at the blank white canvas that were hung in front of the classroom. He was only vaguely listening to one of the older students telling the rest of the club members more about the club and what they were planning to do for the year.<p>

Something caught his attention from the corner of his eyes. Wallace turned his head and looked out the window. Out in the schoolyard, he saw a group of boys running around in their school uniforms. Most of them were trailing behind and fighting to catch their breaths. However, Wallace widened his eyes when he saw a familiar face at the front of the group, running ahead of most of the boys.

It was Steven. His cheeks were flushed pink and he was breathing heavily. However, he didn't look exhausted, at least Wallace thought he wasn't.

"Amazing," he muttered in awe, seeing Steven outrun the rest of the boys.

Wallace found himself secretly admiring Steven more and more. Even though they had contrasting personalities, Wallace wanted to get to know Steven. He wanted to be his friend.

* * *

><p>"Oh come on! Don't tell me that wiped you all out!"<p>

Steven rested his hands on his knees and panted tiredly. He didn't have an athlete's physique and he knew that none of the other boys had it either, but Cynthia was drilling them as if they did.

"Tired?"

The silver haired boy looked up and saw N holding out a small white towel.

"A little," Steven said with a slight laugh, taking the towel from him. He wiped away the sweat on his forehead. "I didn't know you were interested in basketball too!"

"Only recently. I thought about it and I guess there was some truth behind what you told me a few weeks ago."

"Huh?"

N cleared his throat and raised his fist up triumphantly, ""I'll definitely get taller by playing basketball!" Isn't that what you said?" He had a sly smile on his face.

"Don't mimic me!" Steven retorted, blushing heavily in embarrassment.

The small green haired boy laughed. "Well, I'm only the manager so I'm in charge of the equipment and first aid. I won't be playing."

"Huh? But then-"

"I'm just fine watching you play. Come on, don't look so depressed!" N hit Steven on the shoulder lightly, still causing him to stumble on his feet from the impact.

"Hey, N! Don't go so easy on the newbie!" Cynthia shouted from across the yard.

Steven sighed and whispered to N, "she's scary..."

"Don't worry, she's nice once you get to know her," N said with a light laugh. "Just don't fail her."

"Easy for you to say-" He stopped talking when they heard a shrill whistle again. Steven and N cringed at it and looked over at Cynthia.

"Are you two going to keep flirting or am I going to have to make him run another three laps?"

"Scary..." Steven whispered under his breath. Not wanting to agitate the fiery red head any further, he did his best to run up to her before she yelled at him again.

* * *

><p>The green streak of light flew past his head, continuously guiding him into a certain direction. He figured that it wanted him to follow because of how it would wait for him if he fell behind.<p>

Still apprehensive about following this odd source of light, the black haired man continued to follow it, but he made sure to keep his distance. The soles of his black boots crunched over what appeared to be fragments of glass and sand. He suddenly stopped in his tracks when the sand and glass receded into what looked like small orbs of light.

They scattered and went airborne all around him. It looked mystical as the particles floated as if they were small fairies in flight.

Suddenly, he felt a hand grab at his arm. He turned around and saw a woman with long blond hair standing behind him. She had swirled black horns portruding from either side of her head and chains hanging from them. They dragged on the ground and made a little sound when she took a step closer to him.

He stared back into her slate gray eyes.

She seemed impassive as she continued to stare up at him. Finally, she let go of his wrist and left a white ring of light around it.

The black haired man widened his eyes and immediately he found out that his right arm was rendered useless. He could not move it as it dropped lifelessly to his side.

Then, the blond woman quickly disappeared before him and reappeared to his other side in lightning speed. She grabbed a hold of his other wrist and before he could react, another white ring of light encircled his arm.

She stepped away and brought her hand down sharply, then on cue, he fell to his knees.

He clenched his teeth and tried to get back up, but his arms were being weighed down. They felt as if they were made of lead bricks. Even the ground below him cracked and splintered under the weight of his arms.

The mysterious woman stepped back and the chains that were once wrapped around her horns, came to life and shot out towards him.

The chains wrapped around his neck tightly and when she pulled on either side of them, he gagged.

Desperately he tried to lift his arms, but they were weighed down by the rings of light around his wrists. Finally, the blond woman stopped pulling on the chains and released him. His head dropped as he let out a series of soundless coughs.

He raised his head slightly, glaring at her through his black bangs. The corner of her mouth twitched and then went up in a slight smirk.

She was toying with him.

Moving his legs so that he could be on his feet, the black haired man moved his right hand. A light blue glow began to form in the palm of her hand and immediately a large hand cannon materialized itself on his arm, breaking the light bind.

In a swift motion, he swung the large cannon forward towards the woman.

She dodged it by jumping back, but at that same moment, he pulled the hand trigger inside the cannon and launched a projectile directly at her.

It hit a nearby pile of checkered rock debris, missing her. He took note that she was incredibly fast.

His aqua colored eyes moved to focus on her.

She flashed him a teasing little smirk again before disappearing out of sight. She was gone as quickly as she had appeared.

His whole body went into a relaxed state once the light bonds were completely gone from his arms. The tall man stood up on his feet, looking around, growing suspicious of the woman that had appeared before him. As he did so, he spotted the green streak of light that he had been following prior to this encounter.

It floated and swirled in place, as if beckoning him to follow it.

And follow it, he did.

* * *

><p>The school bell rang sharply and a rush of students ran out from the front gates, running up to their parents who were waiting for them or some ran off in groups with their friends.<p>

Steven stayed near the back of the crowd of students. He wasn't in that much of a hurry to go back home, much less leave school. He had met many interesting people that day, especially Wallace.

The fact that he might be able to make a friend excited him greatly.

He walked past the front gates with a broad smile on his face. As he turned to leave, he caught sight of Wallace leaving with the well-dressed man he saw earlier in the day.

They locked eyes and Steven perked up. He grinned and waved at the teal haired boy.

Wallace blinked and he too, waved back shyly with a modest smile.

There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to be friends with Wallace.

Something was drawing them together...

* * *

><p>The green light swirled and actually waited for him to approach it.<p>

He stared at it as it led him further through the desolate valley, transfixed on its brilliance. The wind whipped up again, but he ignored it. The ends of his long black coat flapped around wildly at the back of his knees.

As soon as the wind stopped, everything grew to an eerie calm.

He held his breath and stopped in his tracks, sensing that something was off. It was deadly silent.

Off to the side, he heard the sound of chains, but before he could react the chains quickly captured him and strung him up by the arms and legs.

He grit his teeth as he tried to break out of the chains. They trapped him and had no thoughts of letting him go.

In front of him, a slender, tall man stepped up, revealing himself to the hooded man. His green eyes met the other man's blue eyes and he kept their gaze.

Calmly, he walked up to him, eyeing him like prey caught in his web.

The black haired man warily kept his eyes on the large, crooked scythe the other man held. Its sharp edges made him uneasy.

When the teal haired man finally got up face to face with him, he brought down the scythe swiftly right next to his neck. The pointed scythe dug into his neck just slightly, not enough to cause any pain, but enough to draw a small amount of blood.

The blue-black blood dripped from his wound and ran down to the collar of his coat, where it got absorbed by the fabric.

He struggled against his binds again as the other man dragged the point of his scythe down until it got stuck on the silver chain of his necklace.

Impassively moving his green eyes, the slender man stared at the dogtag necklace and read what they said.

His lips moved and mouthed out the mysterious hooded man's name which was inscribed onto the metal tags-

_"Black Rock Shooter"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN **_Really sorry that I didn't update this! _

_This is actually really hard for me to write because of the Otherworld fight scenes. Usually the fight scenes for my other stories have dialogue in them, but this one I have little to no dialogue, so it's a challenge, but I'm willing to work past it. :) I consider it good practice with describing the scenes._

_I should have put this warning in the beginning of the story, but I'll just mention it here. There will be SLIGHT BL (aka, Boys' Love). It's very slight, but I'm just leaving this warning for those sensitive people. ~ Also, the Pokemon universe will be slightly AU, or different from what actually happens. _

_Please leave a review! _


End file.
